Confidente
by Lee-NC-Kass
Summary: Premier one-shot sur HP ! Et bien sûr, c'est un slash HPDM que pouvions-nous faire d'autre ? . On a pas trouvé de titre en en a un maintenant ! Merci Maffie mais que ça ne vous empêche de venir lire ! l'Amour est magnifique, mais que se passe-t-il


****

Titre : Y'en a pas !

****

Auteur : Nee Chan et Chana, c'est à dire, nous !

****

Disclaimer : HP et Cie appartiennent à JKR... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croit ! En fait, Harry et Draco nous appartiennent, rien qu'à nous ! Oui, on délire ; oui, on se soigne !

****

Note : Les commentaires entre '..' appartienne à la personne qui a gantimment accepté de béta-lecter notre hor... euh, notre one-shot... Tiens, Maffie, t'était là ? On t'avait pas vu arriver... Nous frappe pas !!

Bref, on arrête les délire la et vous allez pouvoir lire cette fanfic !

La grande salle était bruyante, ce matin-là. Deux tables en particulier tenaient une discussion agitée. Les Slytherins faisaient des propositions, certaines assez stupides, sur ce qui était arrivé à celui que l'on surnommait "le Prince des Serpentards". Il avait disparu deux semaines auparavant et, malgré tout leurs efforts, ses camarades n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé.

A la table rouge et or, les Griffindors s'animaient, ayant eux aussi un disparu. En effet, Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-qui-a-survécu-6-fois-à-Lord-Voldemort, n'était trouvable nulle part. Mais, dans cette maison, trois élèves avaient été mis dans le secret. Hermione, Préfète en Chef et sûrement meilleure élève de Poudlard, et Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry.

Ils savaient. Ils avaient utilisé la Carte des Maraudeurs et avaient retrouvé les deux ennemis, qui d'ailleurs ne l'étaient plus.

Draco, à l'âge de 17 ans, avait senti son gène Veela se réveiller et s'était découvert une attirance particulière pour le garçon avec lequel il se battait depuis sa première année.

Vous vous demandez sans doute qui était la troisième personne mise dans le secret. Elle était assise trois places plus loin de Ron et Hermione, seule, en train de manger son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'appelait Aurore, avait de longs cheveux noirs et était en 6 année. Une de moins que nos trois héros mais elle était l'amie, la confidente du Survivant. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à se parler de tout et de rien, ou simplement rester assis l'un à côté de l'autre, muets, juste appréciant leur amitié.

Elle ne parlait à personne et personne ne lui parlait. Si vous aviez l'idée de demander à n'importe quel étudiant qui elle était, il vous répondrait qu'il n'en savait absolument rien.

Elle était discrète et effacée mais c'était une amie fidèle ; Harry savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. D'ailleurs, pour le fin mot de l'histoire, elle l'avait su de la bouche même de son confident.

Donc, ils étaient là, trois élèves mis au secret, trois élèves qui se demandaient comment le monde magique allait prendre la nouvelle. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une communauté entière découvrait que son sauveur était Gay.

Soudain, claquant la grande porte en chêne massif, les amants secrets entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table du brun. Suivant leur entrée, un silence pesant était tombé dans la pièce.

Ils avaient à peine fait un pas, qu'une furie vêtue de vert se jeta sur Draco, l'étouffant à moitié.

- Où étais-tu passé, Dracky-chéri ? demanda-t-elle en se pendant à son cou. 'dégage tes sales pattes de là, pouffiasse !'

Ledit Dracky-chéri la repoussa tant bien que mal et Pansy, la chose en vert, se retrouva au sol.

- Toi, tu ne m'approche plus, crache le Slytherin. Tu nous laisses !

Et, comme pour ponctuer ses dires, il se pencha vers son compagnon et lui donna un tendre baiser.

"Ping" (arg.. les bruitages sont catastrophiques 'Ce n'est pas mon fort non plus !' ) ! Après plusieurs minutes de silence, durant lesquelles le baiser s'était prolongé, manquant d'asphyxier les deux partenaires, une fourchette avait quitté la main de son possesseur, un Ravenclaw, avant de retentir à travers la pièce, en rebondissant sur le sol.

Puis des applaudissements résonnèrent. C'était Hermione qui s'était levée. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et le félicita tout en l'enlaçant. Petit à petit, des murmures, des chuchotements et enfin des exclamations s'élevèrent de toutes parts.

- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît ! tonna Dumbledore en frappant deux coups bref de sa petite cuillère sur son verre en cristal. Je sais que les révélations vous ont peut-être... bousculé.

Il avisa quelques élèves qui avait caché leur tête dans leurs main et pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

- Ou choqué, mais ces deux jeunes gens sont des élèves et je vous prierais de ne pas les importuner. Et, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Veela et de son compagnon, pourriez-vous calmer vos pulsions lorsque vous êtes en public ? Merci.

Cette dernière phrase avait provoqué de vives rougeurs sur les joues du Survivant et il se dépêcha de courir jusqu'à sa table, traînant derrière lui un Veela plus que ravi.

Harry s'était assis à la table rouge et or et s'était aussitôt fait assaillir par ses camarades de classe. Les deux "radio-potin" de la maison, j'ai nommé Lavande et Parvati, étaient parties diffuser la nouvelle.

Draco grogna légèrement avant de resserrer son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, envoyant par la même occasion des regards noirs aux élèves étouffant le Survivant.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard empreint d'Amour et l'embrassa tendrement avant de se tourner vers sa voisine.

Il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer, mais ne savait pas comment commencer. Sa jeune amie le tira de son embarras en prenant la parole.

- Toutes mes félicitations, lui dit-elle précipitamment en évitant son regard.

- Ecoute Aurore, je sais que tu... Mais... essaya de se justifier le jeune homme.

- Arrête ! le coupa-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête vers son assiette pour éviter qu'on ne voit son regard qui brillait de larmes contenues.

En face d'elle, Harry eut un regard blessé. Son a mie, sa confidente, avait paru tellement triste... Par sa faute.

IL lui releva doucement la tête et eut le souffle coupé losrsqu'il rencontra ses yeux dont le bleu était rendu encore plus profond par les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler à tout moment.

- Je te l'avais dit, bredouilla Aurore. Je t'avais dit que...

- Je suis désolé. Mais comprends-moi... S'il te plaît. Il est Veela et...

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je m'en fiche ! Laisse-moi !

Elle avait commencé par parler doucement, puis de plus en fort jusqu'à ce que son cri résonne à travers la pièce. Elle essaya de s'éloigner de quelques places mais Harry la prit par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle tira un coup sec mais ne lui fit pas lâcher prise. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il la tenait fermement. Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle le gifla, assez violemment d'ailleurs.

Soudain, toutes les conversations de leur table cessèrent. Puis, peu à peu, les autres maisons se turent aussi. La majorité des personnes présentes connaissaient les réactions, parfois très violentes, des Veelas. Et aucun ne doutait que Draco Malfoy fut l'un des plus protecteurs. Et les autres, ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, et bien ils suivaient le mouvement, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ce brusque silence.

Draco, lui, était toujours assis mais la fureur pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage. Les traits tendus, les yeux étincelants de rage, il avait l'air prêt à tuer la fille qui avait frappé son compagnon.

Il bondit soudain de son siège et se jeta sur Aurore, s'allongeant à moitié sur Harry au passage. Il prit entre ses mains la gorge de la jeune fille et commença à la serrer, insensible aux exclamations qui fusaient de la table professorales.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant la main de Harry presser son épaule qu'il relâcha se prise. Il se tourna vers les yeux d'émeraudes qui le fixaient avec une lueur implorante dansant au fond des prunelles.

- Arrête, je t'en prie. Ne lui fait pas de mal.

Le jeune Veela se désintéressa de sa victime et reporta toute son attention sur son petit ami.

- Non !

A la surprise de tous, c'était Aurore qui parlait ainsi.

- Continue, fit-elle à l'adresse de Draco. Si je dois mourir, autant que ce soit par tes mains.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne réagissait, elle ajouta :

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour que tu me tues ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je t'agresse ? hurla-t-elle.

- Non, je ne veux pas te tuer. Cela blesserait Harry et je ne le veux en aucun cas.

- Très bien ! Pars alors ! Partez tous ! Je vous déteste ! cria la jeune sorcière, avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Elle s'effondra en pleurs. Elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son meilleur ami sur son épaule.

Et soudain, des étincelles vertes crépitèrent autour de ses mains et tous les élèves proche d'elle furent repoussés.

Protégeant Harry, Draco l'avait entouré de ses bras et, allongés par terre, il resserra son étreinte à la vue des actes de celle qui les avait repoussé. Elle s'était levée, et, d'un mouvement du poignet, avait fait apparaître un énorme miroir. Il était sensiblement plus petit qu'un autre miroir connu, celui du Rised et, voyant cela, le brun ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il repensait à ce que souhaitait son amie... Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait mourir... Il regarda avec horreur son bras se lever, il voyait ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendait plus rien.

Désespéré, il hurla son nom alors qu'un rayon vert sortant de sa baguette allait frapper le miroir et finissait sa course dans sa poitrine.

Aurore s'écroula. Harry se redressa, franchit la bulle qui était restée apparente et prit le corps sans réactions dans ses bras. Et il hurla, toute sa colère, son désespoir, face à cet acte terrible que jamais il ne pourrait oublier.

Puis, comme si quelque chose s'était rompu, il commença à pleurer, à sangloter comme un enfant, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de son amie. Il se fichait des regards, des murmures et autres commérages. Sa meilleure amie l'avait quitté...

Il sursauta en sentant deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille et se réfugia dans l'étreinte accueillante de son compagnon.

__

Dix Ans plus tard

Deux hommes se tenaient devant une statue perdue au milieu des bois. Elle représentait une jeune fille, riant, avec des ailes sortant de son dos.

Un des deux hommes, brun, déposa une couronne de fleurs autour de son front, puis pris la parole :

- Ça fait dix ans aujourd'hui... et cela me rend toujours aussi triste. J'espère que tu me voies, de là où tu es, et que tu sais que jamais je ne t'ai oubliée. Tu me manques...

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots mais il reprit la parole, avec un ton un peu plus joyeux :

- J'espère que tu aimes cet endroit, je trouve qu'il te convient parfaitement.

Il s'arrêta, alors qu'une petite fille arrivait en courant, et sautait dans les bras de l'autre homme, blond.

- Dis papa, c'est elle, l'ange dont tu m'as parlé ? Elle est jolie.

- Oui Aurore. Tu sais, c'était une très bonne amie à ta "maman" , dit-il avec un sourire.

Soudain, un bruissement, une ombre, un murmure : "Je vous aime". Ils tournèrent la tête, et eurent la vision, pendant quelques secondes, d'un être translucide caché entre les arbres.

"Nous aussi..."

On espère que ça vous a plu !

Et surtout, oubliez pas de laisser une reviews !!!! Voire plusieurs si vous voulez


End file.
